Queen of the Inner Forest
by bfireworks5
Summary: Thranduil had been king for a short while after the fall of his father. He had thought the whole Greenwood was his to command as was his father's before him, until one report changed everything. Now he must deal with a new monarch as well as a new kingdom that has been his neighbor since before his kingdom was found. Now with everything that is going on, can he give his heart too..
1. prologue

_Long before the Battle of the Five Armies, when Mirkwood was still called Greenwood the Great…_

 _Was the kingdom of fierce elves lead by their newly ascended king after the pervious king's passing during the last great battle. Prince, now King Thranduil started his reign with the funeral of his father and in grief._

 _After the first decade, with many struggles he finally has a peaceful kingdom that's running smoothly. In his young reign, what would happen if he knew that a smaller kingdom resided in his forest?..._

 _Elsewhere in the great forest, deep in its depths of greens and foliage was a kingdom much older with an ancient ruler to reign. Queen Vanlathiriel had ruled her kingdom within the protection of the large wood for many centuries; she'd been there when it all began of the creation of Middle Earth by the Valar. She was a water spirit that ruled over all of the magical beings within the forest._

 _The kingdom lived in harmony with its elven neighbors for many ages, until one day the young king wondered too far, and a meeting of rulers set in motion a series of events that would intertwine the king and queen of the same territory lives…_


	2. Chapter 1

The day was like any other in the wood of springtime, the sun filtered in through gaps made by tree branches and leaves, causing a warm glow with both kingdoms it housed. The inner kingdom of the Great Wood was a peaceful kingdom filled with wonder and harmony by its many magical creatures and inhabitants led by its gracious queen. The kingdom had been prosperous and thriving in its hidden place, making the neighboring kingdom of Elves unaware of its existence while it was aware of theirs.

The elven kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, known more in the common tongue as the Woodland Realm was led by its newly ascended king since the tragic fall of his father. The wood elves were known for their fierceness and closeness to nature than their kin in the West. They were generally a peaceful people with mistrust to those who are otherwise not from the kingdom or a known creature that inhabited the land. The elves were completely unaware of the hidden kingdom that lye south towards the old forest in the middle of the wood.

The day was that everything changed for these two kingdoms started out like any other day, the kingdoms and their inhabitance were going about their businesses, people and creature doing what was needed to be done for the day and enjoying the beautiful sun that was shining through the canopy. Guardsmen were guarding their borders and the rulers were dealing with running their kingdoms and the problems of the people with meetings and proposals from other kingdoms stating business transactions and benefits.

What was unknown to the hidden kingdom was that scouts were sent out from the Woodland Realm to survey the area for potential threats and due to recent reports of spiders starting to be on the move. A couple of scouts went North, some went East and West while a few went South, unaware that the direction they picked was the path to their secret neighbor. The scouts continued on, finding it strange that they were encountering and seeing more creatures and animals than usual in the area they were heading. It wasn't long till they stumbled across a few paths and roads that lead in the direction they were going and decided to follow with caution. It didn't take long for the elves to approach villages and marketplaces that were filled with known and unknown creatures and beings going about their business and trade much similar to that of the elven villages and markets.

What truly astounded them was the congregation and order that was being preformed as well as the sudden arrival of a different being that which they've never seen or encountered that seemed to be the ruler from the way that all the creatures bowed before it with respect; much like how they did with their king when he ventured a visit to the village. The scouts quietly exited the area and quickly made way back to the kingdom to inform their king of the new discovery that they had unearthed.


End file.
